tedmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ted (character)
Ted, formerly known as Teddy, is the titular deuteragonist of the film of the same name. He is John's best friend and brother figure, Tami-Lynn's boyfriend, and Steve and Helen's youngest adoptive son. In the first film, Ted was wished to come to life by John on a shooting star on Christmas, which made him come to life the next morning. Near the end of the film, Ted died after being torn in half by Donny, but was revived by Lori's wish on the star to have her life back. Biography Beginnings Ted was first given to John as a Christmas gift and was named Teddy by the delighted John. That night, John told the inanimate Teddy he wishes he could really talk so they could be best friends "forever and ever." The next morning, as John awoke, he realized Teddy wasn't in bed with him and searched all over his room for him. Pretty soon, he discovered him on the ground, alive and talking on his own. He tells John to hug him since he's his best friend. Startled, John terrifyingly asks Teddy if he just talked and he tells John to not look so surprised since he wished for it. Now overjoyed since this means they can be friends forever, John hugs Teddy and runs into the kitchen to tell his parents. However, they don't believe him and instead humor him. But when John introduces Teddy (who wishes them a merry Christmas) in front of his parents, they suddenly get scared and John's father Steve tells his wife Helen to get his gun, to which Teddy asks if it is a "hugging gun". After Steve orders John to come over to him, Teddy apologizes for scaring them and explains he just wanted him and John to be friends. The parents have now grown to like Teddy as their second son and Helen tells Teddy he's just like "the baby Jesus." Afterwards, the news about Teddy coming to life is currently spreading worldwide. This, in turn, makes Teddy a celebrity and gets him a guest-starring role on The Johnny Carson Show. After being welcomed and shaking his hand politely, Carson tells Teddy he thought he was going to be taller, to which Teddy responds, "I thought you were gonna be funnier!" and this makes Carson and the audience laugh. One rainy night, John and Teddy are in their tent inside, promising to be "thunder buddies" for life. Then John asks Teddy if he promises they'll be friends forever and the young bear assures John he promises and will never back out. In Ted Coming soon! In Ted 2 Ted will return in the sequel. Personality As a child, Ted was a happy, sweet-matured bear who claimed John was his best friend forever and then he grew fame. But as he grew up, Ted became an irresponsible, but somewhat antagonistic, toxic waste as he was caught with mushrooms and him being sent to jail, and after that, he has been drinking beer and smoking marijuana with John on the couch watching their favorite movie Flash Gordon. Trivia * There have been rumors that said Danny Anderson and Zachary Gordon were the voices of Young Ted, despite Zane Cowans voicing him. Gallery Ted_Seth_macFarlane.png Ted Movie Young Ted.png|Ted as a child Ted the bear.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Characters